The present invention relates to lids for covering the bed of a pick-up truck.
There are presently available lids which are attached to a pick-up truck for covering the bed thereof. Such lids are generally formed of fibreglass or synthetic plastic and are hingedly connected to the rear portion of a truck by a hinge mechanism which permits the free end of the lid to be raised to provide access to the truck bed. Conventional truck bed lid hinges are affixed to the truck by bolt and nut connections and it is necessary to form holes in the truck bed area to receive such connections. In many instances, pick-up truck owners are reluctant to drill such mounting holes, since the holes remain when the truck owner decides to dispense with the lid. Additionally, it is necessary to precisely locate such bolt mounting holes and accordingly, many truck owners are reluctant to drill such holes and instead take their trucks to professional installers, which raises the cost of utilizing such truck lids. Where a truck is leased, the lease may preclude drilling of permanent holes in the truck bed area. Similarly, where a pick-up truck owner seeks to trade-in his truck, the dealer will typically deduct a certain amount from the truck's trade in value because of the presence of the permanent holes. Moreover, the normal warranty requires that the truck owner not make any permanent holes in the truck bed area.
With conventional truck lids the lid is releasably supported in a raised position by means of a pair of gas springs which act as lid lifter shock members. The gas springs extend from the truck lid upwardly and forwardly relative to the truck bed. This positioning of the gas springs inhibits access to the interior of the truck bed, as compared to the truck lid hinge system of the present invention wherein the gas springs extend rearwardly and upwardly from the truck bed.